


Angels are not what they seem to be

by Joy_Melody



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, angel!fic
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_Melody/pseuds/Joy_Melody
Summary: Liam Payne, ancien profiler, avait une vie tranquille et bien rangée.Du moins, autant que celle d'un profiler puisse l'être.  Aller au boulot, traîner avec Harry, faire du bénévolat... Cependant, rien ne l'avait préparé à l'étrange rencontre qu'il fit en cette nuit de février, son bon caractère le poussant à recueillir un blond pour le moins... étrange, semblant avoir été battu à mort, et vêtu d'un accoutrement totalement inattendu. Mais qui sait ce que cette bonne action pourrait lui réserver?





	1. Chapter 1

\- A demain Liam !  
\- Salut Harry, ne passe pas toute la nuit au lit avec ton copain !

Le dénommé Liam accompagna sa remarque d’un clin d’œil moqueur, auquel Harry de contenta, d’une manière très mature, de lui tirer la langue. Souriant, Liam prit le chemin de chez lui à pas tranquilles, son esprit repassant par habitude sa journée. Une journée banale, tout ce qu’il y avait de plus normal. Ennuyeuse, en somme. Comme tous les jours, il s’était levé tôt pour aller travailler et, comme à chaque fois, il avait retrouvé Harry dans le métro qu’il prenait chaque matin pour se rendre au centre d’entraînement des forces spéciales, où il dispensait des cours magistraux sur la psychologie des tueurs en séries. Harry, le jeune homme aux cheveux courts et bouclé, avec ses grands yeux verts et son sourire qui faisait craquer les filles, se chargeait de l’enseignement du combat au corps à corps. Le caractère confidentiel de leur emploi les avait rapprochés, et ils étaient les seuls à qui ils pouvaient raconter leur journée en détails. 

Après sa matinée au centre, il se dirigeait toujours vers le point des médecins sans frontière locaux. En effet, grâce à sa formation en psychologie, il y allait afin d'écouter les gens qui n’avaient pas forcément les moyens de se payer des séances de thérapies avec un psychologue dans un cabinet. Alors il le faisait bénévolement. Il partait du principe que, si personne ne le faisait, alors quelqu’un d'autre devait s’en charger.

Enfin, après cinq heures du soir, il retrouvait Harry dans le même métro et empruntait la même rue qu’à sept heures. Mais, ce qu’il ne savait pas, c'était que sa journée allait être nettement plus mouvementée qu’à l’ordinaire.

Les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, il courait au rythme de la musique, profitant de l’air frais du crépuscule. Même s’il n’était qu’un psychologue et un professeur théorique à présent, il mettait un point d’honneur à conserver la forme physique qu’il avait acquise durant ses années pour devenir profiler. Vous savez, ces gens qui prédisent le comportement des tueurs en séries afin de les arrêter avant qu’il n’y ait une autre victime. Âgé désormais de vingt-neuf ans, il avait décidé de devenir celui qui enseignait, lassé de courir après les méchants, et surtout pour pouvoir aider bénévolement.

Ainsi donc, il courait. Mais, chose inattendue, il entrevit une ombre sur son parcours, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il ralentit à son niveau pour distinguer la silhouette d’un jeune homme. Liam retira ses écouteurs et s’approcha.

\- Hey quelque chose ne va pas ?

Une masse blonde remua et deux yeux bleus se plongèrent dans ceux chocolat de Liam. Deux yeux perçants, et méfiants à l’extrême. Il faillit reculer devant leur intensité mais se rapprocha davantage, jusqu’à poser sa main sur l’épaule du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Rien ne l’avait préparé à ce qui lui arriva. Malgré son état de faiblesse évident, l'homme lui saisit le poignet avec une force incroyable et le tordit de toutes ses forces. Un craquement se fit entendre et Liam réprima un gémissement de douleur. Ses actions avec les MSF lui avaient donné quelques notions de médecine, assez pour savoir qu’il ne s’agissait que d’une foulure, mais cela faisait quand même un mal de chien.

Le temps qu’il reprenne ses esprits, la silhouette s'était redressée en s’appuyant sur le lampadaire derrière elle. En pleine lumière, Liam put désormais l’observer et remarqua la posture défensive dans laquelle il se tenait. Il n'avait manifestement pas l’intention de lui faire du mal, mais il était tellement méfiant qu’il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

Liam leva les mains en un geste universel de paix et d’apaisement. Dans un coin de son esprit, il nota ses cheveux blonds et sa peau pâle, ainsi que son accoutrement pour le moins étrange : une chemise et un pantalon de toile blanche, des bottes en cuir clair, un carquois presque vide sur le dos et deux protège-poignet en métal argenté. Il reprit la parole d’une voix calme et posée.

\- Doucement. Je ne suis pas là pour vous blesser.

Le regard ne changea pas d’intensité et Liam continua, essaya d’engager la conversation. Je dois le mettre à l’aise, afin qu’il s’ouvre et que je puisse l’aider. Car oui, Liam était un incorrigible bon samaritain et il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’aider tous ceux qu’il pouvait.

\- Je m’appelle Liam et je ne vous veux aucun mal. Vous êtes visiblement blessé, laissez-moi vous aider, au moins vous emmener à l’hôpital.  
\- Je n’ai pas besoin de votre aide, laissez-moi…

La voix sifflante de son interlocuteur ne le trompa pas, et le tressaillement de ses muscles trahit sa douleur.

\- S’il vous plait, je suis sûr que vous avez au moins une ou deux côtés cassées. Puis-je au moins savoir votre nom ?  
\- … ni.. Neill.

Pas dupe pour un sou, Liam devine sans peine qu’il ne s'agissait pas de son vrai prénom. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce Neill faisait tant de mystère. Toutefois, il se réjouissait d’avoir fait un pas en avant, métaphoriquement parlant. Celui qu’il tenta fut interrompu d’un cinglant « N’approchez pas ! ». La lumière déclinait dans le ciel et la teinte rougeoyante du crépuscule laissait lentement la place à la noirceur de la nuit. 

\- Écoutez, Neill, vous ne voulez peut-être pas de mon aide, mais la nuit tombe et les rues ne sont pas des plus fréquentables. Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous n’avez pas l’air en état de vous défendre alors faites votre choix. Ou vous me suivez, avec la perspective d’un lit chaud et de soins appropriés, ou vous restez faire connaissance avec la faune qui peuple ces rues à la faveur de l’obscurité.

Puis, Liam se détourna. En fin psychologue, il savait parfaitement l’effet que ses mots avaient produit sur Neill. Un… Deux… Tr…

\- Pas d’hôpital.  
\- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant, camouflant son sourire triomphant.  
\- Je viens avec vous, seulement si vous me promettez de ne pas m’emmener à l’hôpital.

Intrigué, Liam plongea son regard dans celui du blond. En plus de la méfiance, et de la souffrance, il y détecte une pointe d’angoisse. Il hocha simplement la tête et Neill se dirigea vers lui d’une démarche hésitante, se servant d’un… arc ? – Comment était-il en possession d’un arc ? – comme d'un appui. Liam l’attendit, puis le guide jusqu’à son appartement ou il pourrait lui administrer les premiers soins.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam jeta un énième coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que Neill était toujours derrière lui. Sa respiration hachée et les discrets grognements de douleur ne le rassuraient pas quant à la gravité des blessures qu'il avait dû subir, sans compter le fait qu'il ne voulait pas être conduit à l'hôpital. D'ailleurs, quel genre de personne refusait d'y aller ? Il fallait avoir quelque chose de très important, ou plutôt quelqu'un, dans sa vie dépendant de soi, et qui ne pourrait pas supporter les quelques jours d'hospitalisation. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir accepté de le suivre ? Après tout, Neill devait se douter que Liam ne le laisserait pas partir avant que ses blessures ne se soient refermées, et que les os brisés qui le faisaient visiblement et audiblement souffrir ne soient en bonne voie de guérison. Tout ceci pourrait prendre deux voire trois semaines au minimum puisque, sans l'appui d'appareil de radiologie, Liam ne pourrait faire qu'une estimation de l'ampleur de ses fractures.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas de mon aide ?

Il ne reçut qu'un mouvement de tête en réponse. Il soupira. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, c'est avec un soulagement sans pareil qu'il guida le blessé vers sa porte d'entrée. Tout le trajet, il avait gardé un œil inquiet sur Neill, se demandant à quel moment il allait s'effondrer. A sa grande surprise, il avait continué, les dents serrées pour empêcher la douleur de se manifester extérieurement. 

\- Installez-vous sur le canapé, je vais aller chercher la trousse de premiers secours.

La tête bourdonnante de question, Liam se rendit dans la salle de bain et saisit la fameuse trousse. Lorsqu'il revint dans son salon, son invité était assis, les yeux fermés, essayant sans grand succès de contenir la souffrance que provoquaient ses blessures. Son arc et son carquois étaient posés à ses côtés. Le premier était d'un blanc le plus pur – enfin, il avait dû l'être originellement, à présent teinté d'un rouge sombre – tandis que le carquois ne contenait plus qu'une seule flèche, semblant faite de lumière pur. Pourtant, malgré les interrogations que faisaient naître cet étrange armement, et surtout le fait qu'il soit armé, il décida de les remettre à plus tard et de parer au plus urgent, soigner Neill.

Tirant une chaise, Liam s'installa en face de lui et sortit ce dont il allait avoir besoin : compresses, pansements, aiguille et fil, désinfectant, antidouleurs. Durant tout le procédé, les yeux couleurs ciels s'étaient ouverts, et leur méfiance suivait chacun de ses mouvements. Il lui tendit les antidouleurs, mais Neill ne fit pas un geste pour les prendre. Liam retint un soupir de découragement face à la paranoïa de son patient plus que têtu.

\- C’est juste pour diminuer la douleur, je ne vais pas vous empoisonner.

Il les avala donc avec une gorgée d'eau, et se figea lorsque Liam entreprit de lui retirer sa chemise.

\- Du calme, j'ai juste besoin de voir à quoi ressemblent vos blessures si je veux pouvoir les soigner.

Ce fut la dernière fois que son patient protesta, car il le vit s'affaisser le long du dossier, inconscient. Il en profita donc pour examiner son torse et palpa la zone des côtes. Heureusement, aucune d'entre elles n'étaient cassées, de ce qu'il pouvait sentir. Il ne savait cependant pas si elles étaient fêlées, mais il se contenterait de lui demander de ne pas trop faire d'effort dans les prochains jours. De toute manière, il doutait que, vu l'état dans lequel il était, il soit capable de grimper à un immeuble ou encore faire du saut en parachute. Il désinfecta les quelques coupures sur ses bras peu profondes, avant d'enlever les protège-poignets. Enfin, essaya. Lorsqu'il les examina, il ne trouva aucune ouverture permettant de les retirer. Il grogna un peu, avant de décider que si Neill les portait, c'est que rien ne devait le faire souffrir en dessous. 

Il entreprit ensuite de le retourner sur le ventre afin d'examiner son dos. Ce qu'il y vit le fit grimacer. A l'emplacement exact de sa colonne vertébrale, une longue plaie béante s'étalait de haut en bas. Il se demanda comment la moelle épinière avait pu ne pas être touchée, car son os était clairement visible. Autre étrangeté, il semblait que la peau avait été déchirée, et non tranchée comme pour les autres estafilades. Heureusement, elle n'était pas si large que ça, à peine un demi-centimètre, et elle avait arrêté de saigner, mais les bords étaient si irréguliers qu'il doutait de pouvoir recoudre ça proprement. Néanmoins, il décida d'essayer. Après l'avoir désinfectée, et tiré un gémissement de douleur de la part de l'inconscient sur son canapé, il saisit son fil et son aiguille. Sa tentative s'arrêta là, car l'aiguille se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de percer la peau pâle. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait passé le coton imbibé d'alcool, elle avait semblée aussi solide que n'importe quelle peau mais, face au morceau de métal, elle était devenue aussi solide que l'acier, et pourtant demeurée souple. Ne pouvant refermer la plaie avec des points de suture, il décida d'utiliser des straps. Espacés d'un centimètre les uns des autres, il rapprocha les bords de la blessure, espérant que cela suffirait à la faire cicatriser. Il le couvrit enfin d'une couverture, avant de la laisser se reposer. 

A présent, il allait pouvoir s'occuper de son poignet, qui le lançait de plus en plus. Il saisit l'une des attelles présentes dans son appartement et la mit avec précaution. Il espérait que cela suffirait, car il n'avait pas envie de devoir, le lendemain, se justifier devant ses collègues sur le pourquoi du comment. Un anti-inflammatoire plus tard, il était dans son lit, essayant de trouver le sommeil. Mais ses pensées ne lui laissaient pas répit : qui était ce Neill ? Pourquoi était-il habillé aussi étrangement, et aussi peu chaudement en ce mois de février ? Les poignets de force ? Son arc ?  
A 3 heures, il abandonna, conscient que le sommeil ne le trouverait pas. Il se dirigea à pas lent vers la cuisine, où il se fit un café et essaya de remettre ses interrogations en place, et surtout de leur trouver une réponse. Il retourna dans le salon et s'assit sur la table basse, contemplant le blessé endormi sur son canapé, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à trouver les réponses à ses questions. Son regard tomba sur l'arc abandonné, rouge sombre de sang séché. Il voulut le saisir, mais ne réussit qu'à le faire bouger de quelques millimètres. Une autre question – comme s'il n'en avait déjà pas assez – s'ajouta à la liste. Comment Neill avait-il pu, dans un état de faiblesse pareil, soulever cet arc alors que Liam, pourtant plus fort que la moyenne, ne pouvait le faire bouger de quelques millimètres ? 

La respiration de l'étranger se troubla, et un sifflement de douleur perça le silence tranquille de l'appartement. De la table basse, il vit très nettement les muscles de son dos se contracter et, avant que Liam ait pu réaliser ce qu'il se passait, un éclat de lumière apparu une fraction de seconde. L'instant d'après, il porta la main à sa joue et la retira ensanglantée. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il enregistra la douleur aigüe. Il se précipita vers la salle de bain, et jura en découvrant la coupure longue de quelques centimètres sur sa joue, qui elle aussi aurait besoin d'être recousue. Serrant les dents, il saisit l'aiguille abandonnée et réalisa les points de suture.

Lorsqu'il regarda la pendule, de retour dans le salon, il vit qu'il était déjà presque six heures, et il se demanda comment le temps avait-il pu passer aussi vite. Il se changea rapidement, et se dirigea vers la station de métro, essayant de se préparer psychologiquement à l'interrogatoire en règle qu'Harry allait lui faire subir lorsqu'il verrait son poignet, et sa joue, et lorsqu'il se rendrait compte qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il voudrait tout savoir et Liam serait bien en peine de lui expliquer, car même lui se demandait comment un éclat de lumière – ça ne pouvait être que ça – pouvait devenir physique au point de blesser quelqu'un.


	3. Chapter 3

 - Mon Dieu Liam, c’est quoi cette tête de déterré ? Et après c’est toi qui me dis de pas passer la nuit au lit avec Louis hein ? Parce que je suppose que cette entorse, tu l’as eue en faisant un combat de rue et pas parce que tu t’es trop débattu contre des liens ? …

Liam soupira. Malgré le fait qu’il se soit préparé à l’avalanche de question qui était en train de tomber sur lui, cela ne rendait pas plus facile à supporter les réflexions salaces qu’Harry ne se privait pas de lui envoyer. Mais il était plus que ravi de le laisser tirer ses propres conclusions, car il aurait été bien en peine de lui donner une explication en bonne et due forme.

 - Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça Liam ?

Sans s’en rendre compte, ce dernier avait glissé une main pensive sur les points de suture parcourant sa joue sur quelques centimètres, attirant involontairement le regard inquisiteur d’Harry sur cette blessure. Liam laissa échapper un soupir d’agacement. Pourquoi travaillait-il avec un gars trop observateur pour son propre bien ?

 - Oh, ça ? C’est pas grand-chose, t’inquiète.  
 - Pas grand-chose ? Tu te fiches de moi là. Je t’ai laissé il y a moins de douze heures et quand je te retrouve tu as l’air d’avoir du combattre pour sauver ta vie, avec ton poignet foulé et cette balafre sur ta joue. Et, continua-t-il en levant une main pour ne pas se faire interrompre, ne va pas me faire croire que ces valises sous tes yeux sont justes dues à une mauvaise nuit. Je te connais depuis qu’on est gosses Liam, alors je sais parfaitement que quand ce pli sur ton front apparaît c’est qu’il y a quelque chose de grave qui vient d’arriver. J’ai essayé de te faire cracher le morceau gentiment, mais maintenant ça suffit. Tu vas me dire immédiatement comment tu as réussi à te faire blesser ainsi en quelques heures. Et ne me sort pas une excuse bidon, je le prendrais très mal.

Liam contempla un instant son meilleur ami. Avec ses yeux verts et ses bouclettes, - même si il les avait récemment coupées – il avait une bouille d’ange, surtout lorsque son sourire plein de fossettes s’étalait jusqu’à ses oreilles. En cet instant, il était mortellement sérieux, avec un air qu’il avait vu pour la dernière fois lors de leur dernière mission sur le terrain ensemble, qui remontait déjà à quelques années. Il considéra un instant lui mentir, ou au moins omettre une partie de la vérité. Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas, mais il sentait que cet étranger avait de nombreux secrets qu’il ne souhaitait pas être révélés, et étrangement il se sentait responsable de lui en quelque sorte. Puis il croisa le regard vert intense, et il sut qu’il ne pourrait pas déformer la vérité en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il tenta donc une dernière esquive.

 - Tu es sûr que tu veux savoir ?

Harry ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Une fois de plus, Liam soupira – décidément, il avait l’impression de ne faire que ça – et entreprit de lui narrer son étrange aventure de la veille.

 - En fait, je sortais du métro quand j’ai croisé un type sur le bord de la route. Il était blessé, et je lui ai proposé mon aide. Sauf que …

 

* * *

_Une silhouette déambule de ce couloir sombre. Seule, elle marche à pas pressés, ne se souciant guerre des gens qui s'écarte sur son passage, ni de la déco pour le moins obscure du corridor. Elle n'a même pas conscience des vagues de colères qui émanent d'elle et n'est consciente  que d'une chose : il s'est enfuit. Ou du moins, il a disparu. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'il soit appelé, alors qu'il avait des milliers d'autres pensées parasites dans la tête. Alors non, il ne regrette pas le moindre instant que la mer de personne se scinde en deux lorsqu'il arrive et n'éprouve aucune honte à faire usage de son influence pour lui faciliter la route._

_Lorsqu'il arrive dans la pièce la plus importante, ce ne sont plus de simples vagues mais de véritables rouleaux prêts à emporter le fou osant se dresser devant lui. Cette salle-ci est grande, assez pour contenir plus de cent personnes sans problème. Tout au fond, une estrade prend place avec un trône dessus. D'ailleurs, l'homme qui y est assis le regarde avec un air sévère. Le visage dans l'ombre, il est impossible de discerner ses traits ou quelque détail caractéristique, mais il émane de lui une telle sensation de puissance qu'il faudrait avoir perdu la tête pour s'opposer à lui._

_D'ailleurs, le jeune homme énervé ne s'y trompe pas et, contrôlant vaillamment sa colère, il pose un genou à terre devant, le regard baissé sur le sol et silencieux. Il attend qu'il prenne la parole._

_\- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais l'un des plus prometteurs._

_Pas de bonjour, pas de "comment allez-vous", son vis-à-vis va juste au cœur du sujet. Quelque chose dont le jeune homme lui est reconnaissant. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre en palabres et formule inutiles de politesse._

_\- Malgré ton jeune âge, il paraît que tu es puissant, et né pour ce job. Du moins, ce sont les bruits qui circulent ici. Cela me semble très invraisemblable._

_Il grince des dents. Il n'aime pas être jugé seulement pour son âge, surtout lorsque cela lui cause préjudice. Certes, il n'est pas vieux, mais il a déjà fait ses preuves. Il estime qu'il n'a plus rien à prouver à personne. Mais encore une fois, il ne pipe mot. Il n'est pas fou. Il sait très bien ce qu'il risque s'il manque de respect à son interlocuteur, ou s'il outrepasse les limites._

_\- Cependant, je vais devoir me fier à ces dires, à ma grande déception. L'un d'entre eux s'est rebellé. Je veux que tu le retrouves et que tu le captures. Tu as carte blanche._

_Il se retient de lever les yeux au ciel. Le jeu de mots est particulièrement mal choisi, même s'il sait pertinemment qu'il est involontaire. Il s'attend à être congédié mais, apparemment, le maître de ces lieux a encore quelque chose à lui dire._

_\- ILS s'inquiètent aussi de sa disparition, et j'ai cru comprendre que toi aussi. Tu dois le retrouver. A tout prix. Ne me déçois pas._

_Le jeune homme ne répond pas. Au lieu de cela, il relève la tête et plonge ses prunelles brunes, presque noires à cet instant, dans ceux du Lord. Derrière lui, deux ombres jaillissent de son dos et se solidifient en deux ailes d'un noir absolu, d'une envergure de cinq bons mètres. Les plumes lustrées semblent absorber la moindre parcelle de lumière de la pièce alors que des reflets flamboyants comme les feux des Enfers parcourent les ailes obsidiennes, écho de la flamme déterminée et impitoyable de ses yeux. Une flamme de prédateur._

_\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi._ _  
_

Niall se réveilla en sursaut, le dos ruisselant de sueur et le cœur battant à la chamade. L'espace d'un instant, il fut désorienté : il ne savait pas où il était, comme il était arrivé là et encore moins ce qu'était la douleur lancinante qui résonnait dans tout son corps. Surtout, il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'augurait son rêve. Il n'en avait jamais fait de pareils. Celui-là avait semblé si réel, si… _vivant._ Cela paraissait absurde, mais il n'avait pas d'autre qualificatif. Il avait très clairement perçu le danger se dégageant du jeune homme. Un éclair fulgurant dans le creux de ses omoplates le ramena à la réalité, l'empêchant de ressasser ces images étranges. Sentant un poids, il se releva, faisant glisser à terre la couverture le recouvrant dans le même mouvement. Il rougit en se rendant compte qu'il était torse nu dans la maison de quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas, mais sa gêne se réduit lorsqu'il vit que ses poignets de force étaient toujours en place. En même temps, cela l'aurait étonné que quelqu'un puisse les lui enlever sans son consentement.

Niall se redressa lentement, faisant attention à ne pas faire de mouvements brusques. Il avait un métabolisme et une guérison accélérés, certes, mais il sentait toujours les côtes fêlées dans son thorax et, surtout, cette lame chauffée à blanc dans son dos. Il observa son environnement tout en se remémorant ce qui était arrivé la veille. Il se souvenait d'avoir suivi un homme – Liam peut-être – pour ne pas se retrouver seul dans la rue. Il grinça des dents en se rappelant l'état de faiblesse dans lequel il était. Après, il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Il avait dû tomber inconscient. Par contre, il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il s'était passé avant. Il se souvenait du combat, et il se souvenait de la chute. Il se souvenait de la déchirure, de la douleur qui avait dévoré son corps comme une vague de feu impitoyable et sans merci.

Avec une inquiétude dans le coin de son crâne, il se dit que ce salon n'était pas un lieu très sécurisé. Et, blessé comme il l'était, il lui était impossible de se défendre correctement s'il revenait finir le travail. Niall entreprit donc d'évaluer lui-même la gravité de ses blessures, et trouver celle qui le faisait souffrir. Il découvrit sur ses bras quelques lignes clairs et rose, encore légèrement enflées, témoins des coupures qu'il avait récoltées, et il se dit que cela ne pouvait pas venir de là. Il se leva avec difficulté et essaya de voir son dos. Mal lui en prit. En tournant la tête, il avait étiré  ses muscles et ceux-ci avaient violemment protesté, le forçant à se rassoir. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas regarder il tendit son bras. Sous ses doigts fins il sentit les straps que Liam lui avait posés, ainsi que la boursouflure parcourant l'ensemble de sa colonne vertébrale, témoin de la guérison de la plaie dont il avait ressenti la peau se déchirer le long de son dos. Mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas la douleur insupportable qui irradiait depuis cet endroit dans l'ensemble de son être. Un doute affreux le saisit. Cela ne pouvait pas… Non c'était impossible ! Il ne voulait même pas imaginer cette possibilité. Si c'était ce qu'il pensait, alors il serait sans défense et ce pendant au moins deux bons mois, car il ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve. Mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net, même si le fait d'envisager cette hypothèse lui fendait l'âme. Après tout, c'était une partie de lui, partie de son identité encore plus que ses jambes ou ses bras.

Il vérifia que personne n'arrivait et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Un éclat de lumière envahit la pièce, éclatant malgré le soleil entrant par les fenêtres, et deux ailes d'un blanc pur, aux reflets bleus, prirent vie dans son dos. Mais leur beauté s'arrêtait là. Si Niall retint un cri de douleur, le hurlement de désespoir, lui, fut bien réel en constatant leur état. Les plumes, jadis lustrées et resplendissante, réfléchissant chaque rayon de lumière en un bleu incroyable, étaient désormais tâchée d'un rouge sombre. Certaines étaient déchirées, le sang séché craquelé, d'autre étaient simplement brisées. Mais la source de la détresse de Niall était autre. Sur l'aile gauche, une pointe dépassait de l'articulation du haut de l'aile, et celle-ci avait une forme pour le moins étrange, et définitivement pas normale, concrétisant la pire crainte du jeune homme : son aile était brisée.

_Son aile était brisée !_ Il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose, la douleur physique supportable face à la douleur morale dévastatrice. Il se replia sur lui-même, les bras autour des genoux. Il ne servait plus à rien, il n'était même plus capable de se défendre à cause de la lame plantée dans son dos, le faisant souffrir à chaque inspiration. Il n'était plus qu'un ange brisé. Il lui faudrait des mois pour s'en remettre, des mois qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas avec la menace pesant sur lui telle une épée de Damoclès. Cynique, il se demanda juste qui allait le retrouver en premier et lui faire la peau.


End file.
